


Fencing surprises

by blue_nebulae



Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2019 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Boyfriends, Championship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fencing, Modern Era, Surprises, World Cup, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_nebulae/pseuds/blue_nebulae
Summary: Written for Arya x Gendry Week Day 6 : "I'll be there".It was the first tournament she was by herself. It was her first world cup and she was a bit nervous, well a hell of a lot nervous. After several days, a lot of practice and she had made it to the finals, just one more match tomorrow and that was it.





	Fencing surprises

It was her first world cup and she was a bit nervous, well a hell of a lot nervous. After several days, a lot of practice and she had made it to the finals, just one more match tomorrow and that was it.

It was the first tournament she was by herself. And now she was alone in her hotel room about to call everyone as she did every night. They would all be sleeping at the time she would be competing and the fencing world cup wasn’t deemed interesting enough to be broadcasted nor streamed, so no one would see her compete.

She called Gendry first, it would be the fastest call as he was just one person.

“Hey” his handsome face appeared on her phone screen smiling at her.

“Hey!” she smiled “Are you on your way to work?”

“Yup!” he was walking fast and she couldn’t see his surroundings. It must be around 8am back home “How are you feeling?”

“Okay, a bit nervous but not too much”

“You are going to do fine, Stark” his voice was reassuring and it made her feel better “I know you are going to do your best”

“Thanks” she smiled a bit, talking to him always made her feel better “I wish all of you were here” she sighed.

“I know everyone wants to be there, I want to be there!” he said firmly “and you know what?! I’ll be there!” his voice was serious yet his eyes were playful.

“What? In like spirit?!” both chuckled.

“You know I want to be there, Arya! But I couldn’t miss work this time and nor Jon nor HotPie are going to be there to hold an iPad so I can watch you fence live”

“That time was epic! how you send HotPie to the Riverlands to hold an iPad to watch me fence” Gendry did that before they started dating, when they were in that awkward limbo of close friends who were head over heels over each other. It was one of her junior tournaments, her best friend HotPie had gone with her family and her to watch the tourney and he held the iPad so Gendry could watch her.

“And the time I made Jon hold it up while I gave you a pep talk before your nationals final and during the entire tournament. He complained so much I couldn’t hear anything!” That one happened when they had been dating for six months.

“that was one for the memories”

“It really was. Next tourney I’ll be there, front road. I promise” his voice was serious. He meant it.

“Promise”

“Now, call your family and go to bed. You need your sleep, Arya. I know you are going to do your best! I love you, wolf”

“Thank you, Gendry. I love you” she ended the video call.

She was feeling a bit better after talking to him. Gendry had the ability to always calm her and she wished he could be here but he was in King’s Landing working and he couldn’t miss so many days by flying to Bravos for the week and a half the World Cup lasted.

This time her family couldn’t make it because everything was pretty chaotic at home. Her father was still recuperating from the heart attack he suffered last month and her mother was taking care of him. Robb was running the business in dad’s absence and Sansa was the one helping mom in taking care of Bran and Rickon as they still had to go to school and Sansa had taken a semester off to help. Jon was stationed on a mission and off the grid for months and Theon was in the Iron Lands trying to get back his family business from his crazy uncle.

It was the first time none of her family members could make it to see her compete. She wanted to stay but her dad, and everyone, convinced her to go and made her promise to give her all in the competition and that was how she ended up in Bravos with only her coach Syrio.

She called her father, talked to him for minutes and he wished her luck and told her to make do her best and that he was so proud of her. Then the phone was passed around to everyone in the house.

Her mother was sorry she couldn’t make it and wished her all the luck in the world; Sansa said that she would welcome her home with lemon cakes and that she was sure her sister would win; Bran gave her a pep talk about seeing the right moment; Rickon was completely sure she would crush it and Robb wished her luck and told her to bring him some spiced sweets from Bravos.

By the time the call ended she was feeling a better and sleepy, so she turned off the lights and went to bed.

The moment arrived the next morning, she put on her fencing gear and blanked her mind, she trusted her body, reflexes and expertise to guide her.

IT was hard, fast and over much too quickly and by the time it was done all she knew was that she had won and after hugging Syrio she was swooped in the air by a pair of familiar arms that should not be there in the first place.

“I knew you were going to win!” She was spun around in complete shock.

She was world champion.

Her boyfriend was in Bravos.

She didn’t know what made her happier, and all she knew is that she had squealed in happiness at some point but she’d deny it to eternity.

“How are you here?!” she asked him as soon as he put her down.

“I told you I was going to be here”

she turned to see Syrio with a knowing smile standing next to an iPad. She never noticed it, she didn’t know those could be so close to the match.

“You knew!” she pointed at Syrio and he chuckled.

“I called him before I took of yesterday!” she shoved Gendry, her face blushing.

“You lied to me!” she smacked him “You weren’t on your way to work; you were on your way to the airport!” Gendry chucked.

“Yeah! I couldn’t miss work for the entire tournament but I could miss a few days so as soon as you made it to semis I was booking a ticket. I called your dad to tell him you wouldn’t be by yourself. Sansa and Rickon drove me to the airport and here I am”

He waved at the iPad and as they walked to it, she saw her entire family on the other side.

“Blessed be fast internet!” Rickon yelled from the other side and they were all laughing.

“I can’t believe you made it” she hugged Gendry.

“C’mon Stark, go get your trophy so I can take one hundred pictures for your mom” and before thinking about it and going to the award ceremony, she pulled Gendry to kiss him. For the moment she ignored the coos from Sansa and he mother, Syrio’s whistling, the disgusted noises from Rickon, the hollering from Robb and her father’s laugh.

They were all here, for here.

Gendry had told her, promised her, that he would be here for her and she wholeheartedly believed him. He was always going to be there for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I made it to day six.
> 
> I had something completely different in mind and for some reason I couldn't shape it and got mad, scratched it and wrote this instead.
> 
> Not my best, but a bit of best boyfriend in the world to lift the mood.
> 
> Like and comment if you liked.  
You can find me on tumblr as: [blue-nebulae](https://blue-nebulae.tumblr.com)


End file.
